Anggraini
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Anggraini sebuah nama dalam mitologi Hindu. Sebuah nama yang memeluk erat ingatanku akan istriku. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik yang seminggu lalu telah resmi menjadi istriku/#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration


Anggraini, ... sebuah nama yang pernah kubaca dari sebuah buku berlatar mitologi Hindu yang bersangkut paut dengan kisah Mahabharata.

Anggraini...

Dewi Anggraini...

Nama dari istri Prabu Ekalawya yang lebih dikenal dengan Palgunadi, Raja Paranggelung.

Sosok Dewi Anggraini adalah perempuan cantik layaknya bidadari. Kecantikannya memeluk erat bagaimana sifatnya yang setia, murah hati, bertutur kata halus, penyabar, menarik hati, dan sangat berbakti pada suami.

Dewi Anggraini... nama yang memeluk erat ingatanku akan istriku, Hyuga Hinata, yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Seorang perempuan berparas cantik yang seminggu lalu telah resmi menjadi istriku.

Pernikahanku dengannya hanyalah sebuah pernikahan bisnis di mana pernikahan telah diatur terjadi demi terjadinya kerja sama erat antara perusahaan _Hyuga Corp_ dengan _Hatake Enterprise_.

 _Hyuga Corp_ adalah perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh Hyuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata istriku. Sedangkan _Hatake Enterprise_ adalah perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh ayah angkatku. Hatake Kakashi.

Lupakan tentang perusahaan.

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun di bulan Oktober lalu.

Kutegaskan kembali. Aku sudah menikah di usiaku yang seharusnya berkelana dalam hal tabu nan elusif yang disebut cinta.

Banyak hal telah terjadi padaku dalam jutaan detik yang telah berlalu usai pernikahanku dengan seorang wanita bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Tak banyak hal yang kutahu tentangnya mengingat sekarang ini adalah tepat hari ketujuh setelah pernikahan kami.

Tujuh hari... tujuh hari ini mengubah bagaimana pandanganku pada gadis itu.

Mengubah hari-hariku yang tak berwarna kini menjadi cerah dan terasa indah. Terasa indah bagai melihat mendiang ibuku bersama mendiang ayahku tengah bercanda ria di sebuah taman bunga di hari cerah dengan banyak bunga sakura yang berguguran jatuh lima centimeter dalam tiap detiknya.

Tujuh hari itu juga mengubah bagaimana perasaanku yang kelam kian menjadi cerah, terang benderang ...

 ** _Anggraini_**

 _Disclaimer :_ ** _Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Story:_ ** _Baka DimDim_**

 _Warning :_ ** _Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo, AlurNgebut,Etc_**

 ** _Inspired by the name of someone_**

 ** _#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration_**

 ** _Promt Mawar_**

Semburat oranye menghiasi langit, sebuah fenomena yang menandakan siang akan berganti malam. Menandakan pula aktivitas-aktivitas mulai berkurang dan para entitas aktivitas berbondong bubar menuju tempat di mana ia bisa pulang.

Beralih pada sudut dari kota Tokyo.

Sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya modern yang berada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Satu bangunan yang terlihat asri nan rindang dengan sebuah pohon yang tak terlalu besar berdiri tegak di halaman depan, bersama banyak bunga mawar yang tumbuh terawat di dekat dinding pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Di dalam rumah terlihat seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ dengan _yukata_ santai berwarna ungu. Tampam ia tengah melakukan hal wajar yang mayoritas dilakukan oleh seorang istri yang tengah menunggu suaminya pulang.

Memasak makan malam, menyapu, mencuci pakaian dan banyak hal lainnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang istri saat suami tak ada di rumah.

Seorang perempuan berambut _indigo_ panjang itu kini berjalan menuju halaman belakang untuk mengangkat pakaian demi pakaian yang telah mengering karena sinar matahari siang tadi.

 ** _Brmm.. Brmm..._**

Suara deru mesin mobil terdengar oleh perempuan pemilik iris _a_ metis indah itu.

Merasa sudah familier dengan suara mesin mobil yang ia dengar, segera perempuan tersebut berjalan menuju pintu depan, namun belum sampai pada pintu rumah, pintu itu sudah terbuka menampilkan sesosok laki-laki pirang pendek berkemeja putih dengan sebuah jas tergantung di lengan kiri laki-laki itu.

" _Okaeri Naruto-kun."_ Suara lembut Hinata mengalun disertai senyum lembut dari wajah ayunya tepat saat perempuan tersebut melihat sang suami masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto sempat terdiam mendengar sambutan dari istrinya namun sebesit rasa ego hadir dalam dirinya dan membangun sifat angkuh dalam dirinya.

" _Tadaima._ " Suara bariton itu mengalun berat dari mulut laki-laki pirang pendek berbadan tinggi tegap itu.

Mengabaikan senyum lembut istrinya sembari Naruto melepas sepasang sepatu pantofel yang ia pakai.

"Naruto- _kun,_ ingin mandi terlebih dahulu atau makan malam?" Tanya Hinata pada suaminya.

Hinata tahu suaminya menikahinya bukan beralasan cinta, melainkan demi bisnis yang sudah mulai ditangani pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu.

Meski diberi sifat acuh tak acuh oleh suaminya sejak pernikahannya seminggu lalu, tak sedikit pun membuat Hinata berpikir untuk bercerai, ataupun membalas sikap yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

Bukan karena bersikap naif dan bertindak layaknya seorang perempuan yang mengemis cinta pada seorang laki-laki sehingga membuat Hinata tidak membalas sikap Naruto.

Namun karena perempuan canitikitu telah mengenal Naruto sejak sekolah menengah pertama, hanya saja pemuda pirang tersebut tak mengingatnya lantaran kecelakaan yang pernah terjadi pada pemuda itu ... kecelakaan yang juga merenggut kedua orang tua Naruto serta menghapus sebagian ingatan pemuda bermanik _azure_ yang baru saja selesai melepas sepatu pantofelnya.

"Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Tanpa ada nada berlebih ia berujar lalu berjalan menuju rak sepatu, dan kemudian menaruhnya dengan rapi.

"Aku akan menyediakan air panasnya." Perempuan ber _yukata_ ungu itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan sayu, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan, tetapi hanya membisu seolah tak ada kata yang bisa dia lontarkan.

"Pernikahan ini seperti bermain rumah-rumahan. Tak ada cinta. Hanya ada dua entitas yang memainkan perannya... Peran sebagai suami dan peran sebagai istri..." Naruto bermonolog dengan suara pelan tepat saat punggung istrinya menghilang di balik persimpangan menuju kamar mandi.

"... dan dia memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik."

..

Suasana saat makan malam terasa sunyi hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling berbentur di atas sebuah piring putih.

Tak ada komunikasi berlebih dari keduanya, kecuali pertanyaan-pertanyaan sarat perhatian yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ terlihat pucat." Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari Hinata kala melihat yang nafsu makannya tidak seperti biasa.

Meski pemuda pirang itu memaksa nafsu makannya untuk meraup energi, tak mampu diungkiri bahwa pemuda ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan merasa pusing.

"Tidak apa Hinata. Aku sudah selesai." Naruto berujar, lalu menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dan membawa peralatan makan yang ia gunakan menuju wastafel untuk dibersihkan.

Melihat Naruto membawa piring itu segera saja Hinata berujar. "Letakan saja di wastafel biar aku yang mencucinya. Naruto _-kun_ langsung istirahat."

Suara lembut itu menginterupsi Naruto. Tak ingin ada perdebatan ia meletakan alat makan tersebut di atas wastafel lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa berdiam lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya seorang diri.

Apakah ia merasa benci akan sikap suaminya?

Apakah ia merasa menyesal telah menikah dengan Naruto yang selalu mengabaikannya?

Jawaban untuk keduanya adalah 'tidak'.

Menjadi seorang istri adalah impian semua perempuan. Mengabdi pada suami adalah kewajiban perempuan.

Ia memegang teguh kalimat tersebut dalam dirinya. Ditambah dengan sifat lembut, murah hati, dan penyayang yang dimilikinya memperteguh pendirian sebagai seorang istri.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir untuk bercerai. Dalam hatinya ia hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam hidupnya. Menikah sekali sampai napasnya berakhir ... sampai napasnya berakhir sebagai seorang istri dari lelakinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Perempuan itu segera membereskan meja makan dan menyuci alat-alat makan yang digunakan ia dan suaminya.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah aktivitas tersebut. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju kamarnya hendak beristirahat.

Sesampainya di kamar ia sudah melihat Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Laki-laki itu tertidur dengan gelisah sesekali igauan tidak jelas terucap tak jelas. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahi dan pelipis Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun!_ " Melihat itu ia khawatir dengan suaminya. Ia segera mendekat ke arah suaminya dari sisi ranjang. Tepatnya pada sisi sebelah kiri dari tubuh suaminya.

Mengarahkan punggung tangan halusnya pada dahi pemuda itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh lelakinya. ' _Naruto-kun demam!'_

Ia segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil sewadah air dingin dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengompres.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuh kan untuk mengompres Naruto, ia langsung menaruh wadah itu di atas nakas dekat ranjang, bersebelahan dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah yang ia ambil dari halaman.

Ia membenamkan handuk kecil itu dalam wadah lalu memeras handuk mengurangi air yang diserap agar tidak terlalu membasahi handuk tersebut kemudian meletakan handuk basah itu pada dahi Naruto.

Setelah meletakan handuk tersebut pada dahi suaminya, dengan segera Hinata menarik kedua tangannya, namun sebelah tangannya ditangkap oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

Terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menangkap sebelah tangannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia melihat Naruto sudah membuk matanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu disertai dengan raut lemah di wajahnya.

"Naruto- _kun?_ "

"Kenapa kau begitu baik, Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa memberikan senyum lembut itu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa dengan sabar menghadapiku yang selalu mengabaikanmu?"

"Kita menikah bukan karena cinta. Pernikahan kita seperti permainan rumah-rumahan yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak. Dan kau memainkan peran itu begitu baik. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa sekarang senyum lembutmu selalu menghantuiku? Membuat sebuah perasaan asing begitu saja hadir dalam diriku. Aku tidak mengerti ini. Selama ini aku selalu mengabdikan diri untuk _Tou-san_ yang telah merawatku, dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan cinta dalam sebuah rumah tangga."

Suara berat Naruto melontarkan banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan. Pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang dipendamnya sejak pernikahan mereka.

"Aku ..." Hinata mulai membuka suara namun terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang kesadarannya terlihat menurun.

"... aku sudah mengenal Naruto- _kun_ sejak sekolah menengah pertama." Ujar Hinata seraya bercerita pada Naruto.

.

 _Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek, dengan balutan seragam sekolah menengah pertama tampak duduk di sebuah halte bus._

 _Menunggu bus yang mengarah pada rumahnya di hari yang sudah mulai gelap ini._

 _Menunggu. Ia tahu dari teman-temannya bahwa saat ini jadwal bus sedang kacau karena perbaikan jalan yang mengakibatkan jalur bus harus diubah._

 _Cukup lama gadis itu duduk di sana, tiba-tiba datanglah dua orang laki-laki berseragam sekolah tinggi._

 _Dua orang pemuda itu merasa mengenal gadis sekolah yang tengah menunggu bus seorang diri._

" _Hei! Kau adik Hyuga Neji?" Laki-laki berambut hutam model cepak berujar, dan satu temannya tampak hanya diam memperhatikan._

 _Gadis itu merasa aneh serta merasa takut dengan dua laki-laki di depannya._

" _Ka-kalian mengenal Neji-Niisan?" Tanya gadis itu._

" _Hahaha. Kebetulan sekali kami sedang ingin membalas Hyuga itu." Pemuda yang hanya diam sebelumnya, kini menyeringai ke arah kawannya._

" _Kita hanya perlu mengacak-acak adiknya untuk permulaan membalas Hyuga."_

 _Mendengar ucapan laki-laki tersebut membuat gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mundur menjauh._

 _Kedua pemuda itu mendekat menipiskan jarak._

" _Hei! Kakak-kakak di sana! Sedang main penjahat-penjahatan ya?" Seorang laki-laki pirang berseragam baseball berujar dengan keras sambil menyangga tongkat baseball di bahu kanannya._

" _Boleh aku menjadi pahlawannya? Aku tidak pernah memukul orang dengan ini. Bagaimana rasanya ya?" Lanjut laki-laki itu sambil mengayun-ayun tongkat tersebut seperti memukul sebuah bola._

 _Melihat laki-laki berseragam baseball yang tengah mengayun-ayun tongkatnya membuat kedua laki-laki di sana mendengus kesal, lalu pergi menjauh._

" _Are mau ke mana? Tidak jadi main?" Tanya laki-laki pirang itu, namun diabaikan oleh kedua laki-laki di sana._

 _Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu._

" _Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si pemuda pirang bertanya pada gadis yang tengah berdiri di sudut halte bus._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "Arigato. Eto..."_

 ** _Brmm.. Brmm..._**

 _Sebuah bus datang lalu berhenti di halte itu._

" _Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Itu bus yang kau tunggu, bukan? Cepatlah naik. Jadwal bus sedang kacau jadi cepatlah pulang." Pemuda itu berujar dengan ceria serta senyum hangat yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya._

 _Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam bus lalu saat masih di pintu bus gadis itu berbalik. "Watashi wa Hyuga Hinata. Arigato, Uzumaki-san."_

 _Dengan sopan dan suara yang mengalun lembut gadis itu berujar juga tak lupa dengan senyum manis beriring semburat merah jambu terpatri di wajahnya._

 ** _Clek_**

 _Pintu bus tertutup namun keduanya masih saling melihat bersekat pintu kaca bus._

" _Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Ucap laki-laki bernama Naruto dengan semangat juga senyum lebarnya._

 _Lama melihat senyum hangat itu membawa getaran aneh dalam hatinya. Seketika kinerja syarafnya berkurang sehingga gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya bisa mengangguk juga dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, serta gurat merah jambu yang semakin memerah seiring debar jantungnya yang meningkat._

 _Sebuah pertemuan yang sesungguhnya telah mengikat benang merah di keduanya._

 _Benang merah yang menjadi takdir keduanya untuk saling di pertemukan kembali._

.

Hinata menceritakan kisah mereka sewaktu kali pertama bertemu dengan Naruto, meski ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu mendengarkan dengan setengah kesadarannya.

"Aku senang bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Naruto- _kun._ " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis bersemburat merah jambu di pipinya.

"Dalam hidupku aku telah berjanji akan menikah hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku jadi di saat sudah menikah aku akan mengabdikan diriku pada suamiku. Memberikan semua yang terbaik yang mampu aku lakukan."

Rasa hangat mendesir di relung keduanya.

"Aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk suamiku, siapa pun dan apa pun jabatannya, derajatnya bahkan apa atau bagaimanapun orang memandangnya." Hinata berujar melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang tengah menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata terlepas kemudian mengarahkannya pada sisi wajah Hinata.

"Hinata ..." Dengan suara pelan Naruto memanggil istrinya yang belum pernah ia sentuh, meski seujung kuku pun sejak hari pernikahan mereka yang mengharuskan keduanya untuk saling berciuman.

Mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya membuat hatinya berdesir bahagia.

Apakah Hinata mencintai suaminya? Jawabnya adalah iya. Jauh dari hari pernikahan mereka. Jauh dari pengucapan janji suci yang di ucap keduanya di atas altar, di hadapan Tuhan, di hadapan banyak tamu undangan.

.

 _Banyak pasang mata mengarah pada dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah berdiri berhadapan di altar dengan seorang pendeta di sisi dua insan yang akan mengucap janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, pendeta dan para tamu undangan._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto. Bersediakah kau menikahi Hyuga Hinata dalam suka mau pun duka?" Seorang pendeta mengucapkan janji yang harus diucap oleh kedua mempelai._

 _"Aku bersedia." Meski pernikahan ini tidak berlandas cinta untuknya ia tetap berkomitmen dalam hal yang tidak bisa dipikir remeh, ini adalah hal yang sakral tidak boleh bermain-main._

 _"Hyuga Hinata. Bersediakah kau menikahi Uzumaki Naruto dalam suka mau pun duka?" Kembali janji itu diucap oleh pendeta yang mengikatkan mereka di altar pernikahan._

 _"Aku bersedia." Ucap Hinata tanpa ada keraguan._

 _"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian."_

 _Pernikahan ini memang sudah diatur. Namun apa yang terlihat seolah seperti dua orang yang tengah dimabuk asmara, menunggu untuk selesainya janji suci itu._

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang beberapa detik lalu sudah menjadi istrinya._

 _Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Hinata, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman dan pertama kalinya berciuman di hadapan banyak orang._

 _Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir peach gadis itu seraya suara tepuk tangan mengisi suara ruangan._

.

Dengan antara sadar dan tidak sadar Naruto menarik wajah istrinya mendekat seiring ingatan detik-detik pernikahan mereka hadir dalam kepala mereka. Tatapan sepasang safir sayu itu menghipnotis sepasang ametis lembut milik Hinata hingga ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya seraya tarikan lemah tangan Naruto yang membimbing tuk mendekat.

Detik demi detik berlalu, seolah hanya gulir waktu tak berarti bagi mereka kini saat ini.

Kedua bibir mereka saling mengecup lembut. Saling mengecap rasa manis dari cinta yang belum terucap. Saling memberi kehangatan tabu yang pertama kali mereka rasakan.

Malam itu penyatuan cinta bisu mereka tersampaikan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuai keduanya.

Naruto menyentuh istrinya dengan segenap perasaan bisu yang dimilikinya. Dengan penuh ketulusan di tengah-tengah tubuhnya yang terasa lemah.

Dan Hinata. Ia menerima semua sentuhan yang diberikan suaminya sebagai pertanda ia mengabdi pada suaminya, memberi bakti tinggi pada laki-laki yang akan membimbingnya di dunia selama ia bernapas.

Malam penuh kehangatan memenjara dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta tanpa kata cinta yang terucap.

Memadu kasih hanya dengan bermodal rasa hangat di hati yang banyak orang sebut itu cinta.

Cinta...

Sebuah kata yang memeluk erat makna perasaan mendalam.

Sebuah kata yang memeluk erat arti dari bunga mawar.

Bunga pertanda cinta ... bunga pengucap cinta ... bunga penegas perasaan.

Ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta. Bersama dengan tangkai demi tangkai bunga mawar merah dalam vas bunga seolah menegaskan eksistensi cinta dengan esensi-esensi mendalam dari bunga cinta ... bunga mawar merah.

 **Fin**

 **#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **Omake**

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak berharap cepat sampai, namun mengancam nyawaku.

Hari ini aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari kantor. Sebulan setelah malam di mana aku dan istriku memadu hal tabu yang pertama kali kami lakukan membuatku ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Bukan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tetapi aku hanya merasa ingin selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Memeluknya selama mungkin dan berbincang banyak hal hingga aku tak bisa berbicara lagi.

Aku pun tidak pernah ingat bahwa aku dan istriku pernah bertemu saat kami masih sekolah menengah pertama. Bila saja aku tidak mengalami amnesia yang menghapus ingatanku secara permanen aku pasti mengingat bagaimana aksi heroik yang kulakukan dulu. Juga tentu saja kedua orang tuaku akan ada di hari pernikahanku.

Aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat kecelakaan dan kehilangan sebagian ingatanku secara permanen.

Aku tidak boleh menyesali apapun. Semakin aku menyesali sesuatu, semakin aku tidak menghargai kehidupan yang telah Tuhan beri.

Aku teringat kembali tentang kisah mitologi Hindu yang bersangkut paut dengan kisah Mahabharata.

Dewi Anggraini. Nama istri dari Prabu Ekalawya yang disebut juga Palgunadi, Raja Paranggelung.

Dewi bisa diartikan sebagai bidadari cantik di antara dewata-dewata perempuan yang memiliki ketabahan yang tinggi.

Sedangkan Anggraini adalah namanya. Anggraini adalah perempuan cantik layaknya bidadari. Kecantikannya memeluk erat bagaimana sifatnya yang setia, murah hati, bertutur kata halus, penyabar, menarik hati dan sangat berbakti pada suami.

Dewi Anggraini adalah cerminan yang pantas kusandingkan pada istriku.

..

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera berjalan memasuki rumah, tak lupa memarkir mobilku dalam garasi.

Berjalan sambil melepas jas hitam lalu menggantungnya di lenganku adalah kebiasaan sejak sekolah.

" _Tadaima!"_ Ucapku setelah membuka pintu.

Tak lama kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam rumah.

" _Okaeri. Naruto-kun pulang lebih cepat?_ " Ya. Suara lembutnya mengalun indah di pendengaranku. Lalu terlihat Hinata yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hijau.

Dia senang sekali mengenakan _yukata._

"Iya. Hari ini sudah tidak ada pekerjaan jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Apa kau dari taman belakang?" Tanyaku sembari memberinya senyum lalu tak lama dari senyumku semburat merah hadir di wajahnya bersama sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Aku sedang memetik tangkai bunga untuk diletakan dalam vas." Jawabnya.

"Boleh aku ikut memetik tangkai bunga bersamamu?" Ujarku seraya memandangnya penuh harap. Bila ditolak pun aku akan tetap ikut.

Ia mengangguk kecil. Kemudian setelah aku melepas sepatu pantofel yang kukenakan, aku berjalan bersamanya beriringan menuju taman belakang.

Sesampainya di sana aku hanya memandanginya yang tengah memilih tangkai demi bunga mawar yang akan ia potong.

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang membelakangiku.

Lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang membuat beberapa bunga yang berada di tangannya terjatuh karena terkejut dengan pelukanku.

"Na-Naruto _-kun_?" Ia bersuara sedikit tergagap. Lucu sekali.

Aku membenamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya. Menghirup aromanya yang memabukkanku.

Jantungku berdebar cepat saat aku ingin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Perasaan ini menyenangkan.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ... "Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Sebuah kalimat cinta yang pertama kali kuujarkan kepada seorang perempuan.

Aku melepas pelukanku lalu memutar tubuhnya agar melihat wajahnya.

Kini dapat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah, kedua matanya yang membulat dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Ucapku lagi kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Ia masih terdiam terkejut oleh kalimatku juga tindakkanku.

"Hinata?" Aku mulai memanggilnya yang sedang terdiam menatapku.

"Hinata?"

"Hina–"

"Naruto- _kun_ aku hamil." Panggilan ketigaku dipotong olehnya yang mengatakan– Apa?!

"Aku akan menjadi ibu dan Naruto- _kun_ akan menjadi ayah." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku. Aku tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena saat ini aku langsung memeluknya erat dan berputar-putar.

Perasaan ini? Perasaan ini sangat membahagiakan. Rasanya...

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATA!" Aku hanya ingin berteriak menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Aku juga mencintai Naruto- _kun!_ " Ya aku tahu ia mencintaiku. Aku tahu sejak bagaimana malam itu terjadi. Malam di mana penyatuan kami terjadi. Ia meneriakkan namaku. Meneriakkan sebuah kalimat yang ada di hatinya ... kalimat ...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

..

..

 **Hai semua ini entry kedua yang kutulis dari jam 9 pagi tadi dan siang langsung di** ** _publish._**

 **Ada sedikit pengumuman tentang 3** ** _fict_** **ku (** ** _Love and Lust, Orenji,_** **dan** ** _Damn! It's So Fucking Freak!_** **) harus menunggu lagi untuk di** ** _up_** **di mana seharusnya minggu ini** ** _up_** **tapi karena foldernya terhapus karena "** ** _siftdel_** **" kemudian "** ** _enter_** **" oleh keponakan usia 2 tahun yang baru kuajarkan pengoperasian dasar komputer seperti; menyalakan, mematikan dan menghapus file.**

 **Sedih yah mau marah tapi gak bisa.**

 ** _Yang bernama Anggraini bagaimana perasaannya begitu tahu namamu menjadi inspirasi?_**

 ** _Jangan tanya Anggraini itu siapa untukku_**

 ** _Saya senang kalau ada yang meninggalkan kesan pribadi setelah membaca fict ini_**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah membaca_**


End file.
